


公主秘闻8~9

by Sasorichann



Category: produce101Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasorichann/pseuds/Sasorichann
Summary: 把小绵羊弄脏需要几步呢？
Kudos: 15





	公主秘闻8~9

8.

不知道是空调还是什么电器的轰鸣声断断续续流入耳朵，配合着那人高昂的尾音，听着不真切。祥生手心的汗浸泡了被子，似乎下一秒就会让里面的棉花腐烂掉。  
“其实我们也没有什么不一样的嘛。”不速之客憨笑，不知道是为了装可爱还是发自内心，“你是想成为Alpha的Omega，Hico是想成为Omega的Alpha。”  
祥生从被子中慢慢露出一对眼睛，小猫一样警惕地看着来人，抓紧被角，随时都有可能炸毛。后者凑近他，天竺葵的味道向他侵袭而来，他又往被子里缩了缩。  
“诶嘿~”  
“今西さん，莲、莲くん他很快就会回来的！”  
“生殖腔被射满的感觉很爽吧？”  
啊？  
“请您不要再接近我了！”连自己都没察觉到自己的声音高了八度，声带几近撕裂。腿心饿得想生吞一切的现在，用残损的理智将Alpha信息素拒之千里。他很清楚如果把腿盘在今西的腰上的话，在初夜被标记那便是万劫不复，会永远依赖上第一个Alpha，瑠姫就是很好的例子，即使冷战中也会在不经意间习惯性想到自己男人喜欢吃什么。  
是京都人固守的偏执。他理所应当认为，初夜这个位置，应该是留给莲的。  
他用被子捂住口鼻，试图再吸入些茶叶与黑加仑的味道——最好自己变成黑加仑，果肉饱满，汁液丰富，被搅碎泡进茶水。  
“Hico也想体验下呢，可是没有机会。”今西无视了祥生很突然的一嗓子，故作苦恼状。  
我有生理上的机会却没有现实中的机会。祥生腹俳。  
“……不开玩笑了。喏，给你。”  
哗啦哗啦翻找背包的声音过后，一个片状物掉到了祥生的胸前，如果一定要形容的话，有点像女孩子用的护垫型卫生巾。  
今西笑意没减，而语气正经了：“注射没用不是吗？贴上这个吧。AO通用抑制贴，我被Omega引诱的时候就会体贴到肚脐上，你贴到后颈的腺体上就好。”  
“……谢谢？”这个人怎么不按常理出牌呢？  
“都是姐妹，谢什么！”说着蹦蹦跳跳跑出门外。  
幸好，抑制贴起了效果，在今西走后，莲回来之前，祥生的体温逐渐下降到正常，后穴和眼角的水都止住了，脱力地阖上双眸。  
莲抚上熟睡的祥生的后颈，自责道：“我对Omega的世界一无所知，从来不知道有抑制贴这种东西。”  
被康祐硬拉过来的瑠姫安慰莲：“没关系，我也没用过这种东西……喔，忘记说，我也是Omega。”  
“我闻到了。”能支持祥生装成Alpha的莲，没有表现出过多的震惊。  
瑠姫确实是被康祐叫来一起的，尽管瑠姫表示对他很放心，清楚他不会对祥生做什么出格的举动，也用“Yasu是自由的”回敬了他。  
最感到如释重负的是康祐，他揽过瑠姫的肩膀：“好了，我们走吧。”  
“我走不了了。”瑠姫冲他扯出一个比哭还难看的，无奈的笑，“黑加仑、茶叶、天竺葵，还有Yasu被祥生くん诱发出的檀香木和皮革的信息素，我的腿已经……”  
瑠姫说着，跌坐到了另一张、也就是豆原一成的床上，被褥残留的小豆蔻和海藻的Alpha信息素又扑入鼻腔，已经有发情征兆的瑠姫，对此已经到了极为敏感的程度。  
浓度高低不均的几种信息素混杂在一起，深深浅浅一层叠一层，如同酒精混入碳酸，上头的速度急剧攀升，好似墨汁滴进清水，爆炸性扩散到血液中的每一粒氧原子。  
“对不起Ruki，我没想到。”虽然康祐也被祥生的信息素影响到了，但终归Alpha的自控力要高于Omega，并且可以自我排解。莲也是如此。  
而Omega却由于处在淫乱金字塔顶峰被当作生育机器的体质，而束手无策。  
“你们Alpha有几个会真真正正了解Omega的世界呢？”瑠姫就着莲一进屋抛出的话题，嗔怪康祐，揪住他的领子把他扔到了自己的旁边，在不吵醒祥生的克制下，用了最大音量，“我现在就要做爱！”  
莲不自然地咳了一下，提醒还有别人在场。  
“川尻くん，听祥生くん提起过，你也是处吧？”瑠姫眼中聚起一波潋滟的潮水，打量起莲。  
“啊……是的。”  
“你之前说，砸了摄像头？”  
“唔……没错。”  
“那正好。”  
“嗯？”  
“学着点。”  
康祐反应过来的时候已经被瑠姫捏住下巴。  
瑠姫把康祐的舌头吸进了嗓子眼。

9.

祥生没睡踏实，半梦半醒中听到肉体相撞的声响。  
还夹杂着熟悉的轻喘低吟。  
之所以说“熟悉”，是因为祥生有生以来除了有色小电影，只听过一种沉溺在性事中的声音。虽然是近日才有的几次，但声音的制造者从来都是瑠姫。  
“Ya~su~……唔，好大，呐，Yasu，再进来一点……”  
黏糊不化的喘息，含混不清的呻吟，宛如冰淇淋融掉前的几分钟，将将滴落手背上，又在灼热而嫣红的皮肤上凝固一团固态的蜜糖，然后形成甩不掉的甜腻负担。  
不只是成熟Omega极富挑逗意味的叫床声，瑠姫的信息素在不大的房间中肆无忌惮地四处乱窜。柳下莲勉强保持着标准的正坐姿势，生硬地逼自己联想清晨鸢尾丛中结出一颗挂着露珠的香柠檬，努力把大脑里的红浪翻被扳成法式小清新。  
他见祥生缓缓睁开眼，能做的只有攥紧拳头挺直脊梁，不让自己像此时的康祐那样兽化。  
“不够专心噢。Ruki，哈……是不是我不够用力？”  
“啊，嗯，川尻くん、川尻くん也勃起了吗？哈哈哈……”  
“看着我，”康祐猛地深插，瑠姫险些撞到床头的栏杆上，康祐捧住他的头部，强制让他看着自己，同时以免他磕伤，然后又是几下报复的操弄，“想着别人，是故意惹我生气吗？Ruki……”  
许久没有真刀实枪地做爱，瑠姫不想再端着摄像机前端庄优雅的架子了，他双臂和双腿都缠上正在发力的男人，恨自己不是八爪鱼。严丝合缝的肢体碰触滋润了干涸的身体和心脏，他抬起头和属于他的Alpha接吻，舌尖从唇珠滑到微微冒了胡茬的下颌，再将汗水和唾液一并吞入喉咙。  
“生气了吗，那就狠狠、插我，Yasu，嗯……”  
“如你所愿。”  
粗长的肉棒泡在蜜液中硬了又硬，先细细碾压敏感点，再重重顶撞生殖腔，康祐掌握一百种让瑠姫求饶的方法，而简单粗暴地扛起两条腿从正面干他，撑开他的后穴，摩擦他的肉壁，是最有效的那一种。  
“啊，太快了，喜欢，好喜欢……”瑠姫兴奋地在康祐精壮的斜方肌上划下指甲痕，享受血珠渗入指缝的快感。  
康祐吃痛，抓住瑠姫的右腕，咬住了他的黑色皮质手环，示意他不要使坏，老老实实被操。  
“可恶、混蛋、放开我的克罗心……嗯，夹断你哦。”  
康祐撒开了他的手环，摁住他乱动的肩膀，吻他嘴角左下方的痣：“乖，咬坏了把我的送你。”  
“粉丝给你的、嗯、你、别突然，啊……！”  
硕大的龟头顶进瑠姫的生殖腔口，瑠姫感觉肠子都拧到了一起，同时又爽得要命，这种矛盾的舒服，令他置身云端，眼前飞过太阳和它的八个弟兄。  
康祐捂住瑠姫的嘴巴，这回不是什么窒息的情趣，而是提醒他别叫那么大声。  
祥生已经清醒过来了，他偏过头看到床边一动不动的莲，觉得好笑，伸手摸上了他的大腿。  
后者一哆嗦，显然是被吓了一大跳。  
“莲くん。”  
“祥生，没事了吗？”  
大腿上纤长白皙的手上移，移到了莲鼓起的一大包上，祥生软软地说：“有事~”  
轻微的说话声还是被激战中的瑠姫察觉到了，他推开禁锢着自己的康祐，保持后穴夹着肉棒的状态，微微抬起身子，冲祥生招呼：“祥生くん，你醒啦~”  
“嗯。”  
“过来过来~让我亲亲你~……啊，你干嘛啊本田康祐，我跟祥生くん说话呢，你别动！”  
祥生经过短暂的昏睡后回过神来，摸了摸后颈的抑制贴，反应过来了为何对康祐的信息素无动于衷，稍微放心了一点，坏心眼地在莲勃起的位置掐了一下，然后托着腮帮子看他的脸青一阵红一阵。看够了，就光着脚下地，走到瑠姫和康祐做爱的床边，让出一个侧脸。  
瑠姫勾住他的脖子，夸张地“啵~”了一声，接着直视康祐：“你这家伙，之前还因为我和祥生くん在一起玩，跟我发火，现在知道怎么回事了吧？”  
康祐拍了拍瑠姫的脸蛋，道：“公主，祖宗，我道过歉了。”  
“祥生くん是Omega这件事，你要给我保密。”  
“我当然知道了。”  
祥生看他们拌嘴，不好打搅，想转身离开，却被瑠姫抓住了睡衣的一角。  
“川尻くん硬了好久了。”瑠姫捂着嘴巴笑不露齿，闷闷地说，“要不试试？”  
“嗯？”  
“你还在发情期吧，为什么不试试呢？”瑠姫抱住康祐，把脸搁在康祐的颈窝里，说，“临时标记什么的，这里有现成的人选哦。”  
“瑠姫くん……”  
“试试和川尻くん做爱吧，像我们这样。”  
在祥生回答之前，被莲从背后抱住了。

（待续）


End file.
